1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an elastic sheet unit and, more particularly, to an elastic sheet unit capable of saving the element cost of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1a is a schematic diagram showing a conventional electronic device 1. The electronic device 1 includes a body 10, an electronic element 20, a circuit board 30 and a flexible circuit board 40. The body 10 is located between the electronic element 20 and the circuit board 30. The body 10 includes a through hole 11. A female connector 31 is provided on the circuit board 30. One end of the flexible circuit board 40 is directly connected to the electronic element 20, and a male connector 41 is provided at the other end of the flexible circuit board 40.
As shown in FIG. 1b, when the electronic device 1 is assembled, the flexible circuit board 40 passes through the through hole 11 and the male connector 41 is connected to the female connector 31. In this way, the electronic element 20 is coupled to the circuit board 30.
In the conventional technology, a flexible circuit board and two connectors need to be used to enable the electronic element 20 to be coupled to the circuit board 30, so that the cost is high, the space is wasted and the assembly defect radio is high.